


斯德哥尔摩

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 囚禁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	斯德哥尔摩

他在一片黑暗中醒来。

漆黑的环境里他的视线受了阻碍，基本什么都看不清。他只能隐约感觉到自己身处某个房间之中，正躺在一张柔软的床上。他坐起身，随着动作响起一阵锁链晃动的声音，他这才后知后觉的感受到，自己手腕似乎被铐了镣铐，两条狭长的手链从床头连接到他手上，限制了他的动作。

不止手腕，他的脖子上也被戴上了皮质的项圈，项圈的宽松度刚好，既不会让他觉得难受又十分有存在感。

这会他才反应过来发生了什么，赶紧下床查探。床头的锁链倒没有影响他的动作，他摸黑着在房间里走了一圈，除了墙什么都没摸到，想再往前走一点，链子就到头了。

突然从某个角落传来划火柴的声音，房间亮了起来。长期处于黑暗环境下的眼睛一时不适应这点光亮，他眯着眼看过去，男人捧着蜡烛的半边脸隐藏在火光下，看不清楚。

他身后就是一把椅子，正对着床，说明他刚刚一直在场，坐着看他醒来。

“你是谁？”他警惕地站直了，努力用不太清晰的视线去看男人的面容，“你把我绑到这里做什么？”

这个问题似乎让男人困扰，他把蜡烛摆在墙上，一边向他走来一边自我介绍：“你可以叫我阿丸。至于为什么带你来这里……”

他走到对方面前，手覆上他胸膛，往下，摸过小腹，路过垂在腿间的物件，在大腿内侧捏了一把。直到此时小猎物才反应过来自己一丝不挂，全身上下除了手腕上的两个镣铐，就只有脖子上的项圈。

叫“阿丸”的男人一手在他下身煽风点火，另一边手穿过他项圈上的圆环，弯弯手指把他拉近自己，咧嘴一笑：“因为我喜欢你呀。”

蜡烛就在他身后，因此能完整看清他的容貌。男人竟然和他有着差不多的发型，他们身高也差不多，甚至连穿衣风格都十分相似。

他终于开始恐慌，挣扎着要从男人手里逃开。男人手劲实在大，再加上镣铐的帮助，他在混乱中被男人押回床上。

男人坐在他身上，抬手给了他两巴掌。在家里备受宠爱的小少爷没想过自己会受这种苦，当时就被打蒙了，身上的男人掐着他脖子，恶狠狠地低吼：“你要听我的话！”

他懵了，僵着不敢动，男人狰狞的面容让他从心底里害怕。他自己在外面也算争强斗胜的老手，在男人面前却仿佛一个小孩子，男人散发出来的气场实在强大，是经过长久的压抑隐忍终于忍无可忍的暴虐，咬着牙的样子让人心悸。

男人俯下身咬着他锁骨狠狠喘了口气，犬牙碾着他的皮肉，渗出丝丝血痕，他疼得直吸气。男人似乎被血腥味安抚住，缓缓松了口，从他身上下来，拉过被子给他盖上。

缓过来后的男人又恢复了彬彬有礼的样子，在他手背亲了一口，打开房间门后回头看他的眼神甚至能用“深情”来形容。 

 

那天之后他的生活就进入一种奇特的轮回。男人不给他穿衣服，每天定时会给他送饭，让他在只有一根蜡烛的房间里待着，稍有反抗就会被男人打一顿，打完后男人会把他抱在怀里摸着他的脊柱一遍遍低声说“我爱你”。

这种状态下完全感受不到时间的流逝，他不知道过了多久，只觉得男人对他越来越温柔，他也渐渐习惯了赤身裸体在房间内走动的感觉，每天的期待是男人喂完饭后给他的温存。

偶尔男人心情好会把他手腕上的镣铐解了，在他项圈上套一根铁链，牵着他在房间里走一走。会捏着他垂在脖子上的脏辫缠在自己手上，看他的眼神温柔又宠溺，仿佛爱了他好多年。

男人单膝跪在地上，握着他的脑袋和他接吻，手里还攥着链子，他不得不仰着头，像个等待临幸的宠物，乖巧地等着男人。

男人的吻称得上温柔，甚至小心翼翼，舌头扫过他的牙床，和他唇齿纠缠。开了空调的房间里温度渐渐升高，未着寸缕的身子冒了汗，男人的吻离开他的嘴唇，在下巴啄了一口，两人蹭着额头，还未平复的呼吸喷在对方脸上。

他突然被男人掀翻在地，男人扳着他的腿，摆成M字型，让他自己抓着脚踝，把整个人袒露在男人面前。随后男人抓起一般的红酒，把半瓶红酒倒在他身上。

男人开始品尝他的身体，从脖颈、锁骨、胸膛……白皙的肌肤上流过红色液体，源头是他的嘴角，看起来像吐了血，红色的溪流一直延续到他股间，滴落在地毯上。

性器被纳入紧致温暖的空间中，他没想到男人会这么做，惊讶地睁大眼睛，低头看男人垂在他腹间黑黝黝的头顶。

灵活的舌头舔舐柱身，扫过下面的囊袋，男人收起犬牙，用口腔营造出温软的氛围足以让他疯狂。

他双眼迷离，手抖得快抓不住脚踝，脖子上的铁链还在男人手里，只能弓着身子，腰都疼了，又是极爽的，在痛苦和快乐边缘徘徊。

男人故意在他快到达顶端的时候离开他，他几乎是下意识的挺起身子去追，正巧男人扯了把铁链，他一时没掌握好重心，趴到地上。

男人换了位置，把他双腿掰开，凶器挺在他股缝里磨蹭，用伞头吐出的清液给他做润滑。

脖子上的锁链不断收紧，强迫他仰着头，腰却是塌下去的，屁股高高撅起，不用男人提醒就主动去找那个能让他神魂颠倒的东西。

终于进来了，炙热滚烫的性器突破他紧致穴肉的阻挡，坚定缓慢地往里挺进。被调教过的身体早就熟悉男人的形状，紧紧贴过去，温顺乖巧地讨好男人。

男人动作并不激烈，甚至显得游刃有余，像他平时那样。男人缩紧了他脖子上的铁链，让他抬起头，几乎要摆成九十度。他边挺动着身子边亲吻他的额头，温柔又虔诚，抓起他的脏辫叼在嘴里，看他的眼神既疼爱又充满占有欲。

“阿丸……”他颤抖着伸出手，被男人紧紧抓住握在手里。男人手劲很大，几乎要把他捏碎，可他不觉得疼，反而在这痛感里找到新的让他疯狂的刺激。

男人动作越来越重，仿佛每一下都要捅到他肚子里，利刃劈开他的身体，又狠又准确。可他的表情还是那么风轻云淡，衣衫整齐，随时能出门看一场电影。

他被这极致的反差刺激得眼前发黑，男人的面容在微小火苗下逐渐模糊，直到他失去意识。

在朦胧之间他听到男人的低语：“你要陪我。”

 

不知道又过了多久，某天男人急急忙忙推开房间，强行给他穿上衣服，太久没接触过布料的身体甚至让他觉得不舒服。

男人捧着他的脸接了个柔情蜜意的吻，唇分后抵着他额头，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

“你要陪我。”男人说。

男人离开后他自己在房间里又坐了一会，大门突然被打开，一群黑衣人闯进来，慌忙地给他解开镣铐和项圈，从他们的话里他了解到这是来救他的。

为什么要救他？他并不需要拯救。

被男人们簇拥着走出去的时候他下意识闭上眼，适应了黑暗的眼睛不习惯这么强烈的光照，在他闭起眼的那刻似乎看到墙角倒了个人，血迹从他的身上延伸至自己脚下。

不知怎么的，他的眼角落下一滴泪。

他被送上车，车里除了司机就只有他。他在后座上看见司机裤子后面的枪，伸手拿了过来，给了司机一枪。

他看着车子往旁边的护栏撞去，笑着把枪对准了太阳穴。

“我来陪你啦。”

-END-


End file.
